


Aubade  (a love song sung at dawn)

by coffeexwhiskey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I love noren ok, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you don't like that then i'm asking you kindly to leave, M/M, Maknae Jisung is Renjun's baby, NOREN centric, Ok Jisung is everyone's baby, SM Family might be mentioned, Yes i tagged all of OT 21, there'll be some cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeexwhiskey/pseuds/coffeexwhiskey
Summary: "We all had a bad day yesterday," Jaemin said.It was true. They had a jam-packed schedule the day before since they had to attend a concert in LA over the weekend.Renjun had to pre-record for his radio plus do a live one on that same day.Jeno and Jisung spent most of their time in the practice room for their intro performance.Chenle locked himself in one of their music rooms to prepare for his collab performance where he would play the piano.While Jaemin had to film for his new drama.Add group practice as NCT Dream and with the 127 hyungs, plus a disastrous fitting where their sizes got interchanged to that, you'll have very sensitive young adults.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm celebrating my 10 years as a KPOP fan this August. Because of that, I wanted to write a KPOP fic again. (it's been years since I've written a KPOP fanfic and a first for NCT) I've always wanted to write an NCT fic for some time now and finally, here it is. I just couldn't wait to share this baby.  
> I hope you like this. I'll try to update often but no promises. (I'm taking my postgraduate program so...yeah.) But the good thing is I've written more-or-less 3 chapters.
> 
> Un-betaed. Sorry for the typos or grammatical errors.

The dorm was quiet and dimmed when he opened the door. Taking careful steps not to disturb the people inside, he dropped his bag on the foot of the coffee table before tiptoeing towards the kitchen.

He almost jumped out in surprise when he found Jeno standing by the counter - a plate full of food in front of him.

“You scared me!” Renjun exclaimed.

Shrugging, the other boy replied dryly, “I didn’t even know you arrived already.”

Renjun shook his head and opened the fridge hoping to find something to eat, not knowing that the other person in the kitchen was following his every move with his eyes.

With a disappointed sigh, Renjun closed the fridge and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Jeno spoke again.

“We could share. I guess manager Jung didn’t bother to fill the fridge since we’ll be traveling over the weekend.”

Jeno carefully pushed his plate forward to Renjun’s side and took a pair of chopsticks for the latter.

They stood in the kitchen, silently sharing Jeno’s kimchi fried rice.

It was not supposed to be that awkward, no - but neither of them could utter a single word. Renjun noticed how Jeno was picking on the rice, seeming to be deep in his thoughts. He cautiously nudged the taller boy with his elbow.

“You ok?”

Jeno froze halfway from putting a single grain of rice in his mouth. He looked surprised.

“Are you ok, Jeno?” Renjun repeated when Jeno just stared at him.

Jeno bobbed his head mechanically and shoved more food in his mouth.

Renjun exhaled audibly, dropping his chopsticks on the counter, “Look, you don’t have to force yourself to be friendly with me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you’re still-”

“You know nothing. Stop assuming things,” Jeno cut him off.

Taken aback by the sudden aggressive tone in Jeno’s voice, Renjun felt the need to fight back - again.

He took a step closer, leaving a few inches between them.

“I know that you’re still pissed at me because I still am pissed at you. So don’t say that I know nothing.”

Renjun was about to walk away when Jeno grabbed his arm swiveling him around.

“That’s what you’re good at, walking away.”

“I have nothing more to say to you now that I’ve clearly told you how I felt. Isn’t that what you wanted? For me to tell it straight to your face how I felt?” Renjun spat back.

Jeno opened his mouth to reply but then heard Jaemin’s rushed footsteps, “What the hell is happening here?”

It didn’t take long for Jisung to join them in the cramped kitchen.

“Are you fighting again?” he asked meekly.

Renjun couldn’t help but feel guilty. He hates it when Jisung uses that tone when he’s worried or scared. Jeno seemed to feel the same, as he released Renjun’s arm that was still in his grip.

Jaemin quickly ushered the maknae back to their room and went back to the kitchen to help settle the heated atmosphere.

With hands on his hips, Jaemin gave a serious gaze towards Renjun and Jeno.

"You know what I think?"

Renjun inhaled sharply to answer but Jaemin stopped him.

"No! No! No! Shut up. Shut it. Your so-called 'fight' is so childish," he made sure his air quotes were clear enough to mock the two. "I can't believe you're making it a big deal!"

"It is a big deal," said Jeno.

"That Renjun answered a call from Doyoung hyung?" Jaemin used his kindergarten teacher's voice as if he was talking to a kid who's crayon was stolen by his classmate.

"No! The fact that he took my phone without my permission!"

"I always answer calls for you cause you just simply ignore them. Why is it a big deal now?" Renjun rebutted.

"Because!"

"Because what?!" Renjun and Jaemin exclaimed at the same time.

Jeno was speechless. He couldn't find the words to answer and it was annoying Renjun even more.

"See? You're just being overdramatic, Jeno," said Renjun, "And you pissed me off on a very bad day too."

"We all had a bad day yesterday," Jaemin added.

It was true. They had a jam-packed schedule the day before since they had to attend a concert in LA over the weekend.

Renjun had to pre-record for his radio plus do a live one on that same day.

Jeno and Jisung spent most of their time in the practice room for their intro performance.

Chenle locked himself in one of their music rooms to prepare for his collab performance where he would play the piano.

While Jaemin had to film for his new drama.

Add group practice as NCT Dream and with the 127 hyungs, plus a disastrous fitting where their sizes got interchanged to that, you'll have very sensitive young adults.

Jeno huffed loudly and in a small voice, he replied, "I just… Just don't take my phone without telling me next time, alright?"

He walked past Renjun and Jaemin and shut his bedroom door with a bang.

* * *

It was already almost midnight on a Thursday and the three hyungs were in the living room with a random show on the television as their background noise. Jaemin and Renjun were discussing their costume dilemma during their fitting earlier that day while Jeno was busy with his phone.

Jaemin finally approached him when he noticed that Jeno's nose was just half an inch away from his phone screen.

"Hey, what's gotten you busy?" Jaemin asked curiously.

Jeno quickly locked his phone and jumped on his seat on the floor.

"Just… You know... Doyoung hyung asking about room arrangements for this weekend is all."

"They always send it in the forum the day before," said Renjun.

"Right. Maybe… Maybe he was just wondering if our managers told us in advance or something."

Renjun and Jaemin ignored the randomness of the topic and went back to chatting about their day.

Jeno got up and walked away, heading for the kitchen, "Do you want to eat something?"

"Do we still have ramyun?" Renjun asked.

"There's some in Jisung's drawer," Jaemin answered.

"I'll go get it," Jeno made a U-turn, his big feet pounding on the floor with every step. "I'll tell him to join us too. He's been on his computer since we got home."

Jaemin helped Jeno with their midnight snack while the other two were waiting in the living room when someone's phone started to ring - the sound came from Jaemin and Jisung's room.

"That's not mine," Jisung waved his phone in front of Renjun.

"Probably Jaemin's," Renjun went to the shared room and searched for the noisy device only to find Jeno's phone with Doyoung's name flashing on the screen.

Without hesitation, he answered the call as he went to find Jeno in the kitchen.

"Jeno-yah, how long has this been going on? Are you really serious-"

"Hyung, it's me. Renjun."

"Oh! Ah... Injun!"

Renjun chuckled, "Yeah. Jeno's in the kitchen. Please wait a second."

And that’s where it all started.

Jeno harshly grabbed his phone from Renjun’s hand when he saw him coming, accusing him of disrespecting his privacy. Of course, Renjun defended himself by saying it was just Doyoung hyun and there was nothing wrong with answering a call for him since he’s done that a million times already.

Fists were clenched, voices raised, faces flushed with anger, Jaemin had to step in before it got serious.

Since then, the two ignored each other - and that was 24 hours ago.

* * *

“I’m not used to seeing you guys like this,” Jaemin commented as he finished the food left by the two older boys.

“Me neither. But it’s just stupid!” Renjun cried out. “He’s so weird lately.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve never seen you argue this way before,” Jisung walked in again, grabbing the ignored pair of chopsticks. In no time they finished the now cold kimchi fried rice.

After cleaning up, the three of them stayed in the living room; Jisung and Jaemin playing Mario Kart while Renjun stared silently on the tv screen.

It was already past three in the morning when they decided to hit their beds, with a stern warning from Jaemin to Jisung, “Don’t you dare make a stop on my bed, you little brat.”

* * *

Tired, that’s how they all felt the day they had to leave for LA. Renjun was just thankful that they were traveling with the other NCT members, they kept him occupied.

He stuck closely to Mark, Haechan, and Jungwoo, saying that he missed them too much.

“We were together the whole week for practice,” Jungwoo ruffled his hair when Haechan asked why he was being so clingy.

He even requested to sit beside Haechan, a miracle is what Jaemin and Mark called it.

“I thought you don’t want to spend alone time with me for more than five minutes? I guess you love me now, huh?” Haechan teased, trying his best to hug Renjun who pushed him away.

Renjun grumbled, “Well, you should be thankful now that I’ve changed my mind,” which made Haechan laugh. “It’s only this one time though. Don’t be too full of yourself, Donghyuk.”

  
  


They were enjoying themselves - talking about everything and anything they could think about, teasing and annoying the other from time to time, and even slept for hours. Renjun was in a good mood, but it didn’t last long.

“Do any of you know where Jeno is seated? I need to get my cap back.” Mark’s head popped out from the seat in front of them.

The smile on Renjun’s face quickly vanished at the mention of the name. He peered over the open window, ignoring Mark’s question.

“Don’t know,” Haechan nonchalantly answered.

Mark reached out to tap Renjun, “Do you know where Jeno is?”

“How would I know? Do I look like his babysitter?” his brows snapped together, clearly irritated.

That made both Mark and Haechan lean back in surprise.

“Woah woah. I was just asking,” the two exchanged looks asking each other the same question telepathically. 

Renjun ignored the remark and continued on gazing over the small glass.

Mark turned around and went back to his seat, but he could still feel Haechan’s eyes on him.

“What?” Renjun asked grumpily without facing Haechan.

It took a few seconds before the younger boy spoke warily, “Mark and I noticed how you have been ignoring each other.”

“We’re not ignoring each other.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, we’re not,” snapped Renjun.

Haechan drew in a long breath in defeat and avoided Renjun’s irate gaze.

“Just don’t let it last longer,” he mumbled as quietly as he could.

Renjun just shuffled in his seat, his back facing Haechan. Turned out Jeno was just behind them silently listening with their Doyoung hyung.

* * *

Renjun thanked the gods that he was bunking with Jisung. He’s not the neatest roommate but he listens well when Renjun nags him. Jisung even ordered room service for them the moment they arrived in their room with Chenle joining them.

They were enjoying their first decent meal in the past 24 hours when Mark barged in the room. It was fun to be spending more time with Mark lately. The two youngest members’ actions were obviously showing how ecstatic they were now that they will be promoting as seven again.

“Hyung, you can have this,” Chenle dropped his untouched chicken on Mark’s plate.

Renjun patted his head lovingly, “Oh how I wish you’d be like that to me too.”

Jisung and Mark snickered at Renjun’s words.

Chenle shook his head. His casual answer was muffled thanks to his full mouth, “Jeno hyung always feeds you. No need for me to share my food with you, hyung.”

That made everyone around the table freeze, even Chenle stopped chewing when he realized his mistake.

The next few minutes were spent in silent eating until Mark couldn’t hold it anymore and asked, “Mind telling your hyung what really happened?”

Avoiding Mark’s concerned eyes, Renjun stood from his seat and said, “It’s nothing,” dismissing the subject. “I’m gonna go to Jaemin's room. I’ll see you guys later.”

Unknown to Renjun, the person he’s been avoiding was also heading to his destination. Just when he stepped out of the door, the elevator chimed and walked out a sullen-looking Jeno.

Renjun ignored him.

He was about to knock on the door of the room that Jaemin shared with Haechan when he felt Jeno hovering behind him.

“What are you doing?” he asked accusingly.

Pointing at the door in front of them, Jeno simply replied, “I’m going in too.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Why are you going in?”

“Am I not allowed to see my members?

“I didn’t-”

And as always, Jaemin stopped them from saying more when he opened the door harshly.

“I can smell your negative vibes from a mile away,” he added an animated sniff at the end of his announcement. “You’re not allowed to enter my room unless you make friends with each other.”

“Now don’t be too overdramatic, Jaemin,” Renjun sneered.

Jaemin pointed to himself, “Now I’m also overdramatic? Well, that makes two of us now, Jeno.”

“You’re siding with him?” Renjun growled.

“I’m not siding with anyone!”

The three of them turned around when they heard a door open. Johnny came out of a room not far from where they were, Taeyong coming out as well a few seconds later.

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asked as they approached the Dream members.

Jeno shook his head, muttering a simple “Nothing, hyung.”

“We can hear you from our room,” Johnny said with a curious tone in his voice.

Jaemin silently eyed the two boys in front of him waiting for them to explain themselves, and before they knew it, they had more spectators than they thought.

Haechan was now standing behind Jaemin who was still by their hotel room door, Mark, Jisung, and Chenle came out to the hallway as well when they heard the loud voices.

“I guess you guys should really talk it off,” Jaemin said quietly.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” answered Jeno.

Taking a step closer to the younger members, Taeyong prodded, “Talk about what?” 

No one said a word.

Mark and Jaemin peered at each other wearily.

With a disappointed a sigh, Taeyong spoke again, “Fine. We won’t pry anymore. But I hope that whatever the commotion is about,” he strongly gazed at the three boys he saw first, “I hope you fix that soon. I don’t want you guys fighting with yourselves. But if you need your hyungs, know that we’ll be here. Let’s go, Johnny.” Taeyong guided Johnny back in their room, the Dream members were still in the hallway.

\-------------

Fortunately, it didn’t take much convincing from Mark to have all seven members of Dream gather in Jaemin and Haechan’s room, thanks to Taeyong’s firm warning.

Jeno sat on Jaemin’s bed, head bowed, and tucked in the corner. Haechan was on the foot of his own bed with Jisung and Chenle inclined on the headboard. Mark and Renjun took the two chairs while Jaemin leaned on the dresser who had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

He glanced at Haechan who was closest to him and they exchanged looks.

“What was that?” Renjun suddenly spoke.

“What?” dumbfounded, Mark looked around.

“Them,” Renjun pointed at Jaemin and Haechan. “They were sharing looks.”

Haechan shrugged as innocently as he could but Jamin couldn’t hold it in and barked a laugh. The two maknaes were just as baffled as Mark, Jeno, and Renjun.

Mark stood from his place and walked over to Jaemin, shaking him by the shoulders, “Spit it out!”

Jaemin laughed even more and was soon followed by Haechan.

“What the hell is going on?” Jeno demanded from his corner.

“I-I.. We,” Jaemin tried to speak in between chortles, “We can’t believe that all it took for us to gather this way was Taeyong hyung because two of us are fighting with each other,” then he continued laughing with Haechan.

Clearly confused, Jisung asked, “What’s so funny about that?”

“That’s not the only thing,” Haechan added, rolling on the edge of the bed, he had his arms wrapped around his aching stomach.

“What?” Jisung asked again.

“It’s a secret!” Jaemin exclaimed, then they laughed again.

Still, other members inside the room were confused about what’s happening. Renjun was starting to get annoyed. He took two large steps away from his chair and stopped when Mark called him.

“Don’t walk away Renjun!”

“That’s what he’s best at,” the words didn’t miss Renjun’s ears. He twisted himself to face Jeno who was already looking up to him.

He looked angry but worried and scared. Renjun had no idea how he could tell all those emotions just by looking at Jeno’s dark eyes. He stopped himself from answering back when Jeno turned his face away and in a small voice requested, “Can you please leave us two alone?”

The two laughing members immediately stopped. Heads whipped to look at Jeno in surprise. 

Mark loudly dragged the others out, but Jeno noticed how Jaemin secretly handed Haechan a few bills before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the door closed, Renjun took his seat again. No one said a word for what felt like hours. Renjun stole glances at the other person in the small space and instead of seeing the rage in Jeno’s face, he looked like a sad and confused puppy.

“Jeno-”

“I’m sorry,” Jeno cut him off, his eyes bore seriousness as he locked them with Renjun’s surprised ones. Huffing a deep sigh, Jeno repositioned himself to be closer to Renjun.

“I admit, my initial reaction that night was not necessary. I overreacted. It was shallow. In my defense, I was just alarmed,” he hung his head and continued hurriedly, “Doyoung hyung and I were talking about something important and when I saw you with my phone I.. I just…I panicked!”

Renjun was taken aback with the sudden burst of words. He waited for Jeno to continue but as the clock ticked on the wall, he didn’t so Renjun spoke out what was on his mind.

“But you still got very angry and ignored me. You said it yourself, it was shallow.”

Jeno’s voice got louder when he answered, “Because _you_ got angry. _You_ ignored me too.”

Renjun shook his head frustratingly, “That’s just stupid.”

Looking away, Renjun bashfully disclosed what he had noticed lately and why he reciprocated Jeno’s actions, “You’ve been acting weird too and I… It was annoying and frustrating and… Maybe that added up to my anger.”

Confused, Jeno raised his brows in wonder, “What did I do?”

Renjun groaned loudly. He got up from his seat and paced the room as he enumerated, “Last month you invited me to go visit that new Chinese restaurant in Itaewon but cancelled the night before. You got me those cute pillowcases and I really liked them so I also bought some for you in return yet you didn’t even give me much reaction. I dragged you out in the park outside the dorm cause you looked bored last week and you were so excited but later on deflated like a sad balloon the moment we stepped out of the door. You made dinner for me one night after coming home from my radio and when I invited you to join me for a movie after, you just walked away. There’s more to that too,” Renjun emphasized. “You’re being _unusual_ and I don’t understand why you’re being like that. It’s so frustrating! ”

Jeno was lost for words. He had no idea how Renjun remembered those events clearly. He had also no idea how Renjun noticed his actions towards him and it was written all over his face. But as Jeno silently recalled those moments in his head, he remembered that there was only one common denominator - Jisung.

He invited Renjun to the Chinese restaurant knowing that he loves hotpots; but Renjun suggested they'd take Jisung along since he'll be left in the dorm alone with Jaemin filming his drama.

He saw the pillowcases online and bought a set for Renjun because the cute cartoon cat prints reminded him of Renjun; and Renjun did buy a set for Jeno with cartoon dog prints... But he also got Jisung a pillowcase set with cartoon dinosaurs.

Renjun did invite him to spend their late afternoon in the nearby park; Jeno was so excited to spend some time with him but when he saw Jisung waiting for them by the door, he couldn't help but feel dissapointed that it couldn't be just the two of them.

Renjun wanted to show his appreciation for Jeno's kindness when he came home from radio with a late dinner waiting for him by preparing a movie as quickly as he could; but Jeno got up from his seat next to Renjun when Renjun screamed for Jisung to watch the movie with them. Renjun even said, "I'm sure he'll love this movie. It's about two people getting stuck in space."

Jeno was brought back on Earth from his trance when Renjun stopped before him and demanded, “Make me understand.”

A careful knock on the door made them stop from their oblivious staring competition. And as if the world was against Jeno, Jisung’s head popped out of the small space, eyeing the two before fully stepping inside.

“I was told to fetch you two. Time for rehearsal and they said we’ll be eating out for dinner after,” he announced.

Renjun gave him a small smile and nodded before tapping Jeno in on the shoulder, “I’m sorry too. Let’s finish this later, alright?”

He left Jeno and approached the maknae, snaking an arm around the taller boy’s shoulder, “What are we eating later? I hope it’s steak. You like steak, right?”

Jeno could hear Jisung’s giggle as they walked away.

No, he was not angry at Jisung. He was angry at himself.

* * *

The rehearsal was bad. Aside from the sweat, thanks to the stadium’s non-working air condition system; _organizers said that they were making last-minute check-ups,_ they were cramped in the backstage room, Renjun had no idea how they'd all fit the day after with their other staff. Taeil’s in-ear monitor wasn’t working properly and nor was Chenle’s. The smoke machines were everywhere and the stage had wires crossing from one corner to the other. Taeyong was about to make a checklist, marking the names of his members who tripped because of those damn wires. Despite all that, they still did their best and the atmosphere was lightened up for a few minutes when Haechan accidentally ripped his pants while trying to cheer up a crestfallen Jeno.

Renjun watched from a corner as Doyoung interrogated Jeno. It looked like they were arguing by the end of their conversation. Renjun quickly looked away when Doyoung glanced at him. That’s when he knew that he was the topic of the conversation.

Dinner was the exact opposite of the mood during rehearsal, they had alcohol to thank for that. Poor Jisung had to take all the teasing since he was the only member who couldn’t drink. Jeno kept himself busy with his phone as Renjun and Jaemin protected the maknae who was begging the hyungs to stop.

Though they didn’t have gourmet steak, they had barbeque chicken, grilled seafood and lots and lots of alcohol and Jeno took advantage of that, though he’s usually not much of a drinker.

While everyone was laughing and chatting, Doyoung moved a few seats to sit next to Jeno.

Renjun felt a nudge on his side when Jaemin elbowed him and nodded towards the other side of the long table where Jeno and Doyoung were chatting again.

“They’ve been keeping to themselves the whole day,” Jaemin whispered.

“Glad I’m not the only one who noticed,” Jaemin and Renjun jumped from their seats when they heard Mark’s voice from behind them. “I don’t want him to think we’re taking your side on this and yet…”

Renjun shook his head to dismiss Mark’s worries, “He’s always confided on Doyoung hyung. I don’t believe that’s what he’s thinking.”

Renjun was right. Jeno had always thought of Doyoung as his older brother, a good friend he can trust, a confidant. That’s why he’s the only person who knows of Jeno’s secret, or so Jeno thought.

On the ride back to the hotel, Chenle already had his head on Renjun’s shoulder. The bus was buzzing with tipsy slurs and Renjun couldn't help but chuckle at the random topics flying from left to right. He even found Doyoung singing away with Jungwoo and Yuta in the back making him wonder who Jeno was with. Craning his neck as best as he could without waking up Chenle, he found the young man two rows ahead of him, with Mark talking his ear off. 

As soon as they were back in the hotel, he called dibs on the shower before Jisung could take a step inside with his long legs. The two of them were minding their own business, unpacking, fully refreshed when a loud pound hit their door.

Jaemin, Haechan, and Mark stood on the other side with wide grins and a bottle of wine on their leader’s hand.

“We came to finish off what we started at the restaurant!” Jaemin declared.

“But I’m not even tipsy,” but Renjun still pulled the door wider to let them all come in.

Jisung stood in the middle of the room looking confused. After seeing the bottle in Mark’s hand, he finally understood what the visit was about.

“Mark hyung, you can take my bed. I’ll just sleep in your room,” he grabbed his hoodie that was on his bed and gave a final reminder, “Please don’t forget that we have to get ready early tomorrow.”

“Chillax, young one,” Haechan patted him on the shoulder, “It’s not even midnight yet.”

With a groan, the youngest member left them and joined Chenle in the room where he’s supposed to be sharing with Mark.

“Now! Where do we start?” Haechan thundered.

Mark grabbed the two clean mugs and two glasses.

They gathered around the small table and clinked their mugs and glasses together after Haechan gave his toast, “To friendship, to NCT, to Los Angeles, and to Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno!”

Renjun was displeased with that last bit but didn’t make a fuss about it, though he did make sure that Haechan saw his raised fist in which the latter only gave him a flying kiss as a reply.

Halfway through their bottle, Mark purposely cleared his throat. He motioned his empty glass towards Jaemin for a refill and said, “Jeno told me you both already apologized to each other.” He was addressing Renjun who had his back rested on the headboard of his bed.

“Yeah, we did,” he replied nonchalantly.

“So why are you still not talking to each other?” Haechan asked.

Renjun raked his fingers through his hair and shrugged, “There was no need.”

“Let me rephrase that; Why do you still ignore each other?” Haechan corrected.

Renjun gave a dismissive wave of a hand, “Forget about him, alright? We’ll get back on track later on. Now, a toast!” Renjun lifted his mug. When the others didn’t follow him, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want.” he deadpanned.

Mark and Haechan looked at Jaemin, motioning for him to talk on their behalf, and so he did.

“We think-”

But Jaemin’s sentence was disrupted by the loud banging on the door.

“Injun! Are you still awake?!”

They all turned their heads to the door and Renjun was seventy percent sure that Jeno had woken up half of the people on that floor.

They could hear murmurs from outside. Not wanting to make a scene, Renjun jumped off his bed and opened the door only to find a disheveled Doyoung, holding back what looked like a drunk Jeno. Mark, Haechan, and Jaemin were quick on their feet. 

Doyoung eyed the four of them, he looked apologetic, “I told him to talk to you-”

“I’m sorry,” Jeno grabbed Renjun’s shoulders, it made him lose his balance for a second. “I shouldn’t have been so stupid and made you-,” Hiccup! His words were a bit muffled but Renjun could still make out some of it, “I didn’t mean to make you feel annoyed. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t, ok? I just couldn’t.”

When Jeno raised his voice Renjun pulled him inside, he didn’t want Taeyong and Johnny to come out again for the second time.

Doyoung closed the door as quietly as he could. He helped Renjun guide Jeno to sit on what was supposed to be Mark’s bed.

They all backed away except for Renjun who was now kneeling in front of Jeno.

Jeno was right, he was stupid. He was stupid for getting himself drunk the night before a busy day. He was stupid for barging in on Renjun’s hotel room in the middle of the night. He was stupid for confronting him this way. And all Renjun wanted to do was slap him and leave him alone to sleep it off but instead, he turned back and said in a small voice, “I’ll talk to him,” he looked up to Doyoung, “Thanks, hyung. I’ll help him get to bed.”

“But we-” he hushed Jeno’s loud complaint with a sharp gaze and turned back to his members.

“Mind taking the bottle with you?” Jaemin nodded and pushed Haechan out after saying their timid goodnights.

“Looks like I’m bunking with you, hyung,” Mark joked. “Are you sure you can look after him?”

“Not the first time,” Renjun tried to smile, hiding away the guilt that’s slowly creeping upon him.

Doyoung patted Jeno’s head and asked him to be good. Jeno bobbed his head in response and mumbled, “Sorry, hyung,” to which Doyoung replied with another tap on the arm.

Before leaving, Doyoung turned to face Renjun, “I hope everything goes well. He’s got something going on and it’s taking a toll on him. He’s just dumb, I guess.”

Renjun couldn’t help but chuckle on Doyoung’s last statement. He thanked his hyung one more time before making sure nobody’s knocking on that door until the morning.

Jeno was lying face down on the bed. Renjun couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed a pillow from his side and threw it on Jeno’s head.

“Ow!”

“It’s a fucking pillow! It shouldn’t hurt,” Renjun rounded the bed and pulled Jeno to face him. “What has gotten into you?!”

“You,” Jeno pointed out. He fisted his hair before burying his face on his hands, “You. I never meant to make you feel annoyed or frustrated or mad. I’m sorry. I was stupid. I was just… I was…”

Renjun sat beside him, back hunched as he tried to peer over Jeno’s face.

“Look at me,” Renjun said gently.

Jeno just shook his head and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding and he was dizzy. I felt like throwing up. All he could do was take a deep breath. He pulled his hands away but still hid his eyes from Renjun.

“Make me understand.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because… Because I don’t understand it myself,” he finally looked up.

Renjun gaped at the tears that started to roll down Jeno’s cheeks.

When Jeno realized what was happening, he quickly brushed them away, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re human. You’re allowed to cry,” Renjun pointed out.

Jeno chuckled dryly, “Not for this reason.”

“Reason?”

Jeno rolled his shoulders and moved away almost falling off the edge of the bed and hissed a word that’s not appropriate for kids.

That’s when Renjun remembered that Jeno was somehow drunk. He got up, took a water bottle from the minifridge, and handed it to Jeno.

“I can make you coffee or ramyun. There’s an electric kettle and I’m sure Jisung has a cup of ramyun here somewhere,” Renjun offered.

They ended up sharing the single cup of ramyun that Renjun found in Jisung's side of the closet. As weird as he thought, he actually missed this. Eating with Jeno in the middle of the night without having to scream at each other's faces.

_Miss._

_He missed Jeno._

Renjun mentally smacked himself. How could he miss Jeno when they are together almost 24/7? When he's right in front of him slurping their shared cup of ramyun?

Jeno was tucking himself on his bed when he announced, “The reason.”

  
  


Renjun twisted his body to face Jeno. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, trying to make out the other’s face.

“The reason why I cried was that,” Jeno drew in a long breath buying himself some time, “Because I feel bad for making you feel all that. For hurting you with my actions. And… And I feel stupid for missing you despite our shallow argument.”

It started on the back of his neck, then the top of his head, and then his whole back, then it just went all over his body. They weren't butterflies. No. They were tiny little spikes like cold needles poking through his skin. His toes clenched, his hands made fists.

“Then you’re not the only stupid one here, Jeno.”

And then they were gone.

Renjun was sure that Jeno was also looking into his eyes through the dark as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> Thank you for reading and dropping by. I hope you enjoyed the little progress. I wish to hear from you guys, what do you think so far?
> 
> Talk to me 😊  
> tw,ig,tumblr - @coffeexwhiskey 
> 
> Take care, lovies! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> tw/ig/tumblr: coffeexwhiskey  
> hit me up if you wanna talk :)


End file.
